Blood in the Street
by NavySailor
Summary: A day at a Cafe leads to some difficult calls and conversations...


There was an explosion on a little street in D.C. tearing apart a little coffee shop and everyone in and around it. The explosion was the result of a faulty gas line and a lit stove unfortunately. The building was well past fifty years old and the little shop wasn't much younger. It was estimated that close to twenty people were killed and fifteen injured.

Having been walking away from the shop after grabbing a coffee, two men were thrown clear of the building. They lay on the hard street cement, unmoving with blood surrounding them. The FBI Agents had been on their lunch break after a long day of paperwork and headaches. The younger of the two lay on his stomach, long hair covering his face. His clothes torn to pieces by the glass and his messenger bag a few feet away from him. The older lay on his back his short gray hair matted with blood. His clothes, too, were torn by the glass and his phone lay shattered at his side ringing with the call of a friend. Both had been shredded by the heat and debris from the explosion left almost unrecognizable.

As police arrived a silence fell over the scene once the badges and IDs of the agents were pulled and recognized. They had all worked with the two men on one case or another finding great skill behind what they did. Anger at the fate of the two agents, their brothers, rippled through the officers on scene and in turn the crowd that had gathered as well. One in particular was just sad, realizing he'd have to call the agent's team and family to inform them of their passing. This was going to be a very difficult phone call to make and everyone knew it.

Picking up the phone Detective Peterson called one Agent Emily Prentiss to inform her about the men lying dead in the street. This was the worst part of his job he thought as he watched Officers Harrison and Evens cover the agent's bodies with a sheet. At least the media wouldn't get the chance to flash their comrades corpses all over the six o'clock news.

"This is Agent Prentiss."

The voice from his phone pulled the detective from his thoughts, "Agent Prentiss I have some bad news."

"What's going on Detective?"

"Agents Reid and Rossi's bodies were found outside a cafe that exploded," the Detective told her slowly.

"Their bodies…" she said just as slowly as if she couldn't come to terms with what he had told her.

"They were pronounced dead at the scene ma'am. I'm so sorry," he told her sincerely. Having worked with the BAU, he knew how close their team was. They were like family and they just lost the two biggest members today. From what Peterson could tell, Rossi had taken on the role of team dad while Reid was like the younger brother everyone looked out for. Now both were lying dead in front of the Detective and he had just told their team leader as much.

"They're dead," Emily repeated.

"Yes, ma'am. A gas main broke and caused an explosion or at least that's what we suspect happened at the moment. They must have just been leaving when it did, the impact threw them clear into the street," he explained to her.

"I have to go detective," she said abruptly and hung up.

Not twenty minutes had past before a car containing two Federal Agents showed up. It was the BAU and they needed to see their friends to be sure but the officers for once prevented them from going further.

The Detective ran up to the team of agents, "Guys trust me you don't want to see them like this right now."

"We have to know for sure," J.J. pleaded with him.

"Please, Detective we need to see for ourselves," Emily told him.

With a sigh of understanding the Detective let them through and watched as they carefully approached the two sheets.

J.J. leaned down next to the first sheet and slowly lifted it a sob escaping her at Spence's bloody and mangled face. She was on her knees before she knew it with Emily rubbing her back in comfort trying to hold it all in. J.J. just stared at him as she silently cried and eventually Emily's hand disappeared but J.J. never moved. His beautiful face had cuts all over it, some small and some large with glass embedded in a few. His hair covered his eyes in long tangled strands making J.J. want to brush it back for him. She doesn't though and distantly she thinks she can hear Emily crying as well.

Em stood from where she sat next to J.J. and slowly made her way to the second sheet. Her stomach was in knots at the thought that Dave was under there, dead. She stood only inches away trying to get up the courage to lift the sheet and confirm her worst fears. After a moment she knelt down and with a sharp breath she moved the sheet aside. There was Dave looking so battered and bruised with blood dripping from his ear and cuts all over his handsome face. She could see some glass embedded in his neck and more in his scalp. His gray hair was matted with patches of crimson every once in awhile. His brown eyes stared past Emily, unblinking, life having left them awhile ago. Oh how was she going to explain this to Krystall and Joy or hell even the rest of the team. In that moment Emily lost all self control as tears ran down her face at the sight of her friends dead.

"Agents we need to take the bodies," a nice paramedic told them with a sad smile.

Emily and J.J. both nodded and stood rather reluctant to leave their colleague's sides.

As if sensing this the woman spoke, "We'll take good care of them, I promise," and with that both Emily and J.J. left the scene.

It was time to inform the team and then Spencer's mother and Rossi's wife. J.J. had agreed to call Spence's mom while Emily agreed to drive to Rossi's home to tell Krystall what happened. This was going to be the most difficult call and visit either of them had to make.

J.J. picked up the phone once she got to her office and sat down. She dialed the number of the sanitarium Diana was staying at and waited.

"Hello," a man answered.

"This Agent Jareau with the FBI," she told him. "I'm calling to inform Diana Reid of the death of her son Spencer Reid," J.J. said trying to stay unattached.

"How did he die?" the man asked.

"He was killed with one other agent in an explosion inside a cafe," J.J. told him.

"Will the funeral arrangements be up to Mrs. Reid?" he questioned.

"No sir, the FBI will take care of it all," she told him.

"I'll inform Diana right now, thank you for letting us know," and with that he hung up.

J.J. sat there wondering what had just happened and contemplated flying out their herself.

Meanwhile, at Rossi's home Emily was waiting at the door for Krystall to answer.

"Hello Emily," she greeted her with a smile as she opened the door. Her smile disappeared the second she realized something was wrong, "Where's David?"

"Krystall, there was an explosion at a cafe in D.C. Spencer and Dave went to," Emily began as he throat tightened in an effort not to cry. "Dave didn't make it."

Emily barely had a moment to catch her best friend's wife before she hit the ground. She maneuvered her in the house onto the couch before both just sat there and cried. Emily wasn't just his boss, she was his friend and he was like her dad. So she sat there with Krystall and let her grief take over before they, together, called Joy and Portia to tell them. It was a long and difficult day to say the least but eventually it was over though the nightmare continued on.


End file.
